Dr. "Doc" Sergei Chernovrach
Backstory Sergei “Doc” Chernovrach was born to middle-class parents in a very small village on Azra’s Southern Coast in the year 6585. Sergei’s parents attempted to get him training with the village priest, but it soon became clear that he did not possess the natural aptitude to become a cleric. Instead of focusing on his studies, he spent his time teaching himself all he could about physical medicine through experimentation and books pilfered from travelling merchants. Shortly after Sergei reached age 15 the village priest became suddenly and violently ill - he succumbed to his illness and died a week later. Without a priest to magically heal the local’s injuries the villagers were forced (begrudgingly) to turn to Sergei’s strange scientific procedures to fix their ailments. Sergei’s strange methods - combined with his dark sense of humor - quickly earned him the nickname “Black Doctor” (translated as Chernovrach in the local tongue). Sergei latched onto the title and proudly adopted the name Dr. Chernovrach or “Doc” to friends. Doc ran his practice from the priest’s former temple successfully for several years until the village was visited by a diplomatic delegation from Stormgate in the year 6605. What was supposed to be a quick stop along the route became a dramatic episode of political intrigue after a high ranking official was poisoned by a rival in court. Doc saved the official’s life and was instrumental in tracing the poison back to the would-be-murderer. He was then invited back to Stormgate to serve as the personal physician of several high-ranking members of the Stormgatan court. After being assured he would be furnished with the proper facilities to pursue further research he eagerly agreed and left his homeland for good. Stormgate enchanted Doc. The city provided him ample opportunities to ply his trade, grow his knowledge, and dissect interesting creatures. Occasionally he would be called upon to treat a noble’s runny nose but he accepted this nuisance as a necessary irritation. After five years of this service he was summoned to the Royal Palace itself. The Heir of King Arnholt Varius - Damyan - was mortally ill and conventional divine healing had thus far failed to remedy the situation. They had Doc’s attention. Doc quickly wrote down a list of items which included: * Several exotic and expensive medicinal herbs * Cilantro * EXACTLY 1.4 Pounds of Ice * A goat * Rum * A box constructed of pure silver After a long surgical procedure Doc was able to assure King Arnholt that his son would survive the disease unscathed. As a reward Doc was given the position of Royal Physician, dealing with all matters of physical health the Royal families required of him. Beyond attending to the Royal families’ health issues he was also tasked with advising the Binarchy on public health issues. He was also responsible for overseeing the interrogation of the Binarchy’s political enemies - a task he took to with great enthusiasm. He served faithfully at the side of the Binarchy for another twenty years and gained a deep appreciation for the Kings and all they had given him. In the year 6630 at the age of 45 Doc was approached by the two kings. The Caster’s War had been raging for 10 years at this point, with no end in sight. They were convinced that the secret to victory lay in the Feywild and they had prepared a team of adventurers to embark on a secret mission to the Feywild. They asked if Doc would act as their representative within the party, to act both as a doctor and as a political envoy. He agreed - his loyalty to the Binarchy and desire to experiment with the fauna of the Feywild overriding his sense of self-preservation. The mission was a complete failure - with Doc being the only survivor of the original party of adventurers that had entered the Feywild. He ended up spending a year and a day in the Feywild attempting to escape back to his home with no success - until the Stormguard murdered the hags that had taken him hostage. Since his return to the Prime Material plane (170ish years later) he has been eagerly attempting to learn about the strange new world around him. He’s also quite vocally peeved about the dissolution of the Binarchy and wishes to see its restoration - he openly hates the Bluecoats and what they stand for. ' ' Personality Traits Doc has a deep respect for knowledge, and will go out of his way to obtain more of it. He accepts that not everyone is as intelligent as him - but appreciates those that at least try to learn. One of Doc’s most prized possessions is a small leather notebook that he keeps with him at all times. It’s a gift from King Arnholt - a book of infinite pages for Doc to take notes in. It is adorned with the 8-pointed star - Stormgate’s sigil from before its defeat in the Caster’s War. It’s a mess of scientific notes - personal observations - and brands of Rum. The organization of the notebook is chaotic but Doc can always find whatever passage he needs. Notes from the Journal of Doctor Chernovrach Bluecoats: These Bluecoats are a new phenomenon on the streets of Stormgate - they are occupiers in my adoptive homeland. Traitors to their kings, each and every one. As Royal Physician it falls to me to stamp out this plague. Oli Dopplegangers: It is disquieting that one of my new compatriots has two to three extra copies of themselves running amok. I witnessed Oli execute one of his copies in cold blood. It was a surprisingly logical decision for an Elf. Feywild: Now that I have left the Feywild for some time it is a good time to reflect on that plane. The place is as beautiful as it is deadly. It was fun for about twenty minutes. I spent the next 366 days trying very hard to not be killed - I can only hope that my former comrades perished relatively quickly. Given the option I would prefer to never step foot in that accursed hellscape again - but I fear that circumstances will inexorably draw me back into the Feywild. Good booze though. Oli Branchlight: Seems decent enough. That episode with the doppelganger was… interesting. Otherwise has been perfectly pleasant and kind. Helped kill the hags so probably at least decent in a fight. Pieter: Drinking comrade - he knows his rum. Also a boat enthusiast. '' Roz: This specimen is simply FASCINATING. I will have to continue my studies on its unique properties so that I can render proper medical aid when necessary. Howell: I think he’s the guy who was crashing about upstairs while his compatriots liquidated the hags. Might be useful, we’ll see. Mora: Roz has been telling me about this doctor and her methodology with this mysterious demon plague. Her methods are amateurish but perhaps together we can accomplish great things.